


嘘，湛水睡着了

by Xylophone323



Series: 无人得知的艾欧泽亚冒险录 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 短打, 粮食向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylophone323/pseuds/Xylophone323
Relationships: Rasho/Tansui (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: 无人得知的艾欧泽亚冒险录 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853443





	嘘，湛水睡着了

这可不常见呐。

也许是总不交红玉钱的帝国兵今天难得地没有出现，也许是暖洋洋的太阳落在金色的沙子上太过刺眼。鱼荷站在瞭望台上眨了眨眼睛，有点难以置信地看着坐在码头上，已经一动不动好久的湛水。

“目不转睛地在看什么呢？”罗生凑过来，他拍了拍新人的脑袋，顺着他的视线一道望去。

“报……报告老大，”鱼荷有些结结巴巴地回答，“没有情况，一切正常！”

“哎，湛水那家伙，怎么在海边睡着了啊。”罗生自顾自嘀嘀咕咕地回了卧室，从里面拿出一件大衣，“喂，流木，去把衣服给码头上的湛水披上吧。”正在板凳上坐着休息的流木听到罗生的声音，仿佛是装了弹簧一样站直了起来，但是脚却没有挪动半步。

“老大……我，我练剑练了一半呢，您教导我不能半途而废！”流木小小的脸颊像是狱火盖的岩浆那么红，他怎么也不敢抬头看罗生的眼睛。

罗生不免觉得有些好笑，难道平时他就这么凶神恶煞，所有人光是看见他就瑟瑟发抖吗？罗生只好自己抱着外套，往码头上走，除了海山，四周的人或是走远了几步，或是低着头把声音压到呢喃。罗生心里没由来地有些吃醋，平时他与湛水走在一块，大伙都热情洋溢地来朝他俩打招呼。怎么少了一个人，差别竟这么大？

等罗生终于走到了寨底，还没来得及反应，竟然闻到了一丝不一样的气味。他们傍海为生的人，鼻腔里总是充斥着腥咸的海风、添了香料的鱼虾还有俗气的铜臭。难得的是，罗生这次闻到了些许花香气。

他忘记了手上的外套，循着花香走到了平濑晾晒干货的架子边。刚从渔村进的货物箱上，平整地摆着一束紫色的百合花。罗生拈起一朵，他向平濑打听道：“这花是从哪里来的？”

“报告，我今天照常去渔村进货。要走的时候，有一位姑娘在箱子上留下了一束花， 她希望我转交给湛水先生。”

平濑还没来得及说完话，罗生的眉头就紧紧地皱在一块，抓着花悻悻地走了。平濑挠了挠脑袋，小声地把话说完：“为了感谢湛水上次……没有收她丈夫的红玉钱。”

不知怎么，罗生觉得有些烦躁，他抄起一把小刀将花的根茎剪去，但怎么也舍不得扔掉。他想起湛水最喜欢的那件丁香紫羽织，还被自己捧在手里，只好无奈地叹了口气，又回去码头上找湛水。

湛水睡得不太踏实，当然了，任由谁在这风刮得脸疼的码头上也不会睡得安稳。湛水这几天过得很累，为了安顿之前被帝国强征的多玛人民，湛水和梁跑尽了痉挛寨上上下下。所以才不由得借着这一会休憩，浅寐一阵。

罗生其实都知道，他总给每一个海贼众讲起湛水是个多么负责的帮手。但他害羞的性格，使得他从来不在湛水面前夸赞他。湛水便总以为自己做得不够，日日夜夜加倍努力着。

唉。

罗生摇摇头，他走向湛水，把周围看热闹的人都哄散。他将羽织披在湛水的身上。往回走时，又看到另一只手里紧紧攥着地百合花。思前想后，罗生还是走回去替湛水理了理乱舞飞扬的发，最后把这朵紫百合别在他耳后。

“谢谢，湛水。”罗生站起来，又慢慢往回走。

湛水偷偷睁开了一只眼睛，抿着嘴笑起来。

END


End file.
